Caring For The One You Love
by RedAndBlackDragon
Summary: Please R&R, It all started with ChiChi doing her Shopping to near enough... well i'm not going to spoil it for you Goku&ChiChi just so people know very OOC
1. Normal Day Shopping

Hello, please R&R and please don't flame me too much. i'm a massive chichi/goku fan so guess what this story is goning to be about =D

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z =(

* * *

ChiChi was doing her daily shopping when she decided to go and get herself something. Suddenly she heard guns shots coming from around the corner. She went to check it and there stood 2 men with dead bodies coverd in blood. She gave out a huge gasp. 

"Oy you woman come here now!" one of the men shouted, ChiChi looked up at him. He had a evil grin on his face. ChiChi ran in fear, she didn't know what else to do, her whole body was shaking and was stiffening up, all she could think of was all the bodies. She never saw so many bodies, so much blood.

"GET HER!" the other man shouted, he ran off shooting his gun, ChiChi looked back and saw him running after her

'Goku' she thought while running 'Where are you?' she looked behind her again and he was getting closer. suddenly she had a stabbing pain in her leg, she collasped and clenched her leg in pain she looked at her blood stained hands 'Help' tears suddenly began to run down her face, she looked up. The man aimed his gun at her head, ChiChi's eyes went wide

"STOP!" the man looked behind him to see the other man he was with "Don't kill her yet, we need her" ChiChi looked at the other man, he was looking at her in disgust like she was dirt.

"But boss, why do we need her she's just rubbish" the man looked down

"Fool, she must have somebody who cares for her"

"So"

"So they would pay for her to get her back stupid, comon grab her and lets go" ChiChi was too much in pain to hear what they were saying. When the man picked her up she started to kick and punch the guy trying to get out of his hold.

"Let me go, let me go!" the man dropped her, she grabbed onto her leg, she never had been in so much pain. He slammed his gun at her head, with that her eyes began to get heavier and heavier till they shut, the last glance she saw was him laughing.

"That should stop you from moaning" he picked her back up and followed his boss into a dark runed down warehouse.

* * *

sorry its short, the next one should be longer =D please R&R also i think ChiChi was OCC but owell 


	2. A Phone Call

Thank you for the reviews and to kinoha chi, ChiChi was OCC but if you think about it they had guns and there were dead bodies surrounding them but owell Thank you again anyways =D

anyway ON WITH THE STORY

disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z

* * *

Chapter 2

Goku was training with Gohan in the garden

"Mum is sure taking her time isn't she?" Gohan said holding his stomach

"There probebly was a sale at her favorite shop" Goku said scrathing his chin with his finger

"Well i'm starved, go and get her dad" Gohan said in a huff

"SHE'LL KILL ME!" Goku shouted

"Fine, well i'm too hungrey to keep training, i'm going in" with that Gohan went inside

'I wonder where she is' Goku thought looking up at the sky

Meanwhile

ChiChi opened her eyes, everything was blurry at first, she notied that she couldn't move her arms and legs, she could see normally now and saw that she was in a run down warehouse, suddenly she saw a man walking towards her

"If you want to live, speak when you are told to, ok?" when he ripped the duck tape from her mouth she gave a little scream

"That hurt you know and let me go, how dare you take me here!" she kept shouting. The man slapped her around the face, it echoud through the building

"What did i tell you!" he shouted while pointing

"My husband will save me! he'll kick your ass for doing that to me!"

"You don't know when to stop do you" he pulled out his gun and aimed it at her head like he did before

"What do you think your doing?" the other man came out

"But Peter she's getting on my nerves, i swear if she says one more word i'll kill her"

"How do you think we'll get the money then?"

"Money?" ChiChi asked in confusion

"Thats right sweetheart, now whats your phone number? we need to have a little chat with your husband" he gave a evil smirk, ChiChi knew that Goku would fight for her if he knew where they were, she had a idea, she told them what her number was

At ChiChi's house

the phone began to ring

"Hello"

"Hello is this the husband of ChiChi?" Goku knew this was going to be trouble suddenly he heard shouting in the background

"Goku, help! i'm in a..." suddenly he heard a thud

"CHICHI!" goku shouted, he heard laughter

"Now, lets talk about money shall we"

"Who are you?" Goku asked trying to keep calm

"Lets talk about that later, if you are willing to give us 1,000,000 zen (A.N sorry i think thats what it is in japanese)"

"Fine, where are you?"

"Meet us outside the weapon shop behind a runed down warehouse"

"Fine" and Goku put the phone down, He just stood there thinking and cracking his knuckes "There'll regret taking her away from me" with that he flew off

* * *

Mwahahaha looks like goku's going to kick some ass, oh yeah sorry if this one is short too, i will do the next chapter as soon as possible, don't worry it gets much more better i promise PLEASE R&R


	3. Here's Goku

so so sorry i haven't updated for ages i was on holiday =D THANK YOU for the reviews and not flaming me =D anyway on with the story you've been waiting ages to read

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z

* * *

Chapter 3

As Goku landed outside the weapon shop he look around to see if he can sense ChiChi but nothing, not far away the two men were peeking to see who Chi Chi's husband was

"I swear i know him from somewhere" the 1st man said,

"Nah you can't he's just a stranger, he's nothing compered to us" the 2nd man said with a smerk on his face "You got the money" he shouted from the bushes, Goku looked around to see where that voice came from

"I want to see ChiChi first!" Goku shouted

"Get the girl" the 2nd man said. When the guy came back with ChiChi Goku saw her

"ChiChi!" Goku shouted. She was coverd in cuts and bruises and looked helpless, he also noticed that she had been shot in the leg "why?"

"She was getting on our nerves, always shouting, trying to hit us, so we simply had to shut her up" the guy put a evil grin on his face

"Let her go" Goku said with his head down and fist tight

"not until we get our our money" the man said "if you don't..." he   
took out a dirty pocket knife and holded it to ChiChi's throat

"Go...ku" ChiChi wimperd, Goku couldn't take it no more it had gotton too far. The man suddenly dropped the knife and backed away as they saw goku turn into a super sayien (a.n sorry don't know how to spell it). Goku caught ChiChi has she fell

"I told you to let her go, you'll regret ever doing anything to her!" He put ChiChi down softly and lookd at the two men. They never saw such a threatening look in their life's

"i thought i saw you before your that hero everyones been talking about"

"Why didn't you tell me that before!" the man shouted suddenly he felt pressure and pain on his face, the man flew back

"How...When!" the other man shouted looking back at his freind totally knocked out with blood pouring down his head, when he looked back he saw Goku standing right infront of him "Wait i didn't do anything! he told me to do it, i swear" tears started to fill his eyes "Please don't hurt me" Goku turned normal again

"Did you ever think that ChiChi didn't want to be hurt?"

"i swear i wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for him"

"Fine, i..." but Goku was cut off

"You lier!" ChiChi shouted "You were the one that hurt me, you were the one that shot me, IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT"

"Shut up bitch!" the man said, he suddenly took a blow the the stomach. He fell back coughing up blood and clenching his stomach "shit! that hurt" he suddenly heard this noise

"kami, kami..." he opened his eyes and saw goku doing a little stance with a little blue light in his hand

"what the hell is..." but he didn't get to finish

"ka!" Goku shouted shooting the energy ball at the guy. There was smoke everywhere and when the smoke cleared ChiChi and goku saw the man. dead. Goku started breathing heavely, he looked behind him to see a smiling ChiChi

"I knew you would come" she started to get up using the wall, but then she had pain in her leg and fell. It was hard to breathe and then everything started going black

"ChiChi!" goku shouted running to her "hold on ChiChi" he picked her up and started running to the hospital as fast as he could.

* * *

Thats it for now and once again sorry for it being ages, please R&R =D 


	4. Hospital

Hey Hey, Thanks for telling me how to spell saya... ummm ANYWAY thanks for the reviews woo hoo no flaming at the   
moment, i'm so happy wipes tear from eye ANYWAY on with the story

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own DragonBall Z

* * *

Chapter 4 

Goku ran as fast as he could to the hospital. It was like it was happening in slow motion, every short breathe that ChiChi made was like a dagger in Goku's heart, How could he let this happen? Why didn't he do something about it sooner? ChiChi wimperd in pain

'Hold on ChiChi, were nearly there'

When he reached the hospital, he slammed open the doors

"Help doctor, My wife needs a doctor!" Goku shouted

"I'm sorry sir but can you keep your voice down please, they are other patients around that would appreciate that thank you" he looked around to see where that voice came from. it was a smartly dressed woman behind a desk

"I need a doctor" he said quietly but shakely

"Ok i'll try but most of the doctors are busy, ever since that rampage with those two men at the bank, there has seem to be alot of people rushing in"

"But my wife is in a bad state! look at her! she looks like she's going to take her last breathe!" Goku's voice started to get louder

"I understand sir, i will try do my best" then she turned around to phone someone, just leaving Goku and ChiChi, after 5 minuets Goku started to get mad. How coukd they leave a dying woman unatended like this. Goku slammed his fist on the desk

"I've waited long enough, she's going to die if you don't do something about it!"

"I am trying my best, now please keep your voice down and wait patiently" but Goku wasn't willing to wait patienlty. How could he? he had his dyin wife n his hands and they expected him to wait

"Sir i..." but goku didn't even let her finish

"LOOK! GET A DOCTOR RIGHT NOW IF YOU DON'T..." he slammed his fist hard on the desk making it breack in half

"Ummm sir in was just about to say i found you a doctor, and you know you'll be paying for that desk and all my papers are ruined, how dare..." Goku wasn't listening

"Where do i take her?"

"You know i never met such a rude boy in my life, i should.."

"Tell me where it is now!" the woman stood there in shock, the glare he gave her was the scaryist thing she ever saw

"Umm...it's..its just....down the..the hall" Goku ran down the hall straight away only to find the doctor standing there sweating, he looked like he hadn't had a break ever since he got here

"In here please" the Doctor said. Goku walked in and placed ChiChi on the bed "Hi i'm Doctor Rupert what seems to be the problem?" Goku sat down and told Dr Rupert all about the robbers and how he got ChiChi back "I see" He walked towards ChiChi and checked her out, Suddenly ChiChi started gasping for air,

"ChiChi!" goku shouted running toward her pushing the Doctor out the way "What did you do to her?" but the doctor was busy shouting the nurses to get the life support machine. When they came they moved Goku back and hooked ChiChi up

"We will have to do surgery i noticed there was a nonfunctional..." Goku didn't quite hear the rest he was to lost in his own thoughts

'Don't leave me ChiChi, please don't, i need youm, please don't leave me' suddenly she was being rushed off to the sugery room "Wait where you taking her!"

"I'm sorry sir but we need to do surgery on her, we'll do the best we can" they entered the room. Goku sat down, seconds turned into minuets, minuets turned into hours. After 5 hours of surgery and waiting the doctor came out

"She will be fine, She had took a blow to the chest many times by the look of it and one of her lungs was struggling, but it should heal in time also i noticed she had been shot in the leg, they must have done something to it as it had gone infected. She's stuck in a coma aswell, we estimated about 2 mounths before she wakes up and even when she does she will be in a critical state, i'm glad you bought her when you did a mineut later then she could have...well i think you understand" Goku couldn't belive what he was hearing, how could a strong beautiful woman like her be in such a situation like this,

'Two mounths, i won't be able to talk to her, to hear her voice in two mounths'

"Sir, you can go see her if you want?" Goku walked into the room, the sight he saw was terrible. ChiChi was hooked up to all these wires, tubes and all sorts. Goku was thinking how he could speed the proses up then he remebered.

'The sensu bean (a.n once again i don't know how to spell, but if you can't understand what it says it is that bean that heals you)' Goku took off to get the bean from his house.

* * *

Ok Goku was very OCC also this chapter was abit cheesy but owell PLEASE R&R 


	5. Woken

Heya People Thank you for the reviews I LOVE YOU ALL! . . anyways ON WITH THE STORY.... oh yeah but before that i'm going to raise the censor to a R becasue chapter 6 will be lemon but i'll make another chapter 6 that has no lemon for all of you who hate it

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z

* * *

Goku ran into his house

"Hey Dad, found Mum yet?" but Goku didn't even hear or see him, he was just too concerned for ChiChi "Dad?" Gohan got up to see why his Dad was in such a rush. Then he saw Goku pick up a sensi bean (ok i couldn't be botherd to check how to spell it =D) "Dad, why do you need a sensi bean? Is Mum ok? Did anything happen to her? Are you even listening to me? Dad?!?"

"Shut up!" Gohan just stared at his dad in shock, Goku just realized what he just said. He turned to face Gohan "I'm sorry i didn't meen to shout its just your mum is...is" Goku couldn't say it, not to Gohan, he's too young "Your Mum has just saved a old person and looking after her at the moment, the old woman is in a bad state so i'm giving her a sensi bean" Goku couldn't belive it, he lied, he lied to his own son but it was only for his safety, if he found out his mum was near enough dead it could hurt him alot "Well i better go"

"Wait dad, how did the woman nearly die?" Gohan grew curiuos, inside he had a really bad feeling that his dad was lying and that something happend to his mum

'Dammit' Goku thought "ummm well there were these guys and they held her as a hostage and your mum helped, well got to go bye Gohan" but Goku couldn't even take another step

"Wait Dad, why didn't Mum bring the woman here and where are they now?"

'Oh God what have i gotten myself into'

"Well your mum is at the old womans house and the woman is in such a bad state she can't be moved" 'phew' he gotten out of this one "Well as i said got to go, bye" but once again his curiuos little son asked another question

"Why has it taken her so long wouldn't the woman be in the hospital by now"

"Ummm Gohan why the questions?" Goku asked with his hand behind his head

"Just curious, so... Why has mum been so long?"

"Look Gohan i don't have time to answer questions your mu... i mean that old woman is in trouble" Then it hit Gohan it WAS his mum that was in danger

"Whats wrong with Mum?!" Goku started to worry

"Nothing Look Gohan i got to go bye" and before Gohan could say anything else Goku took off

--At The Hospital--

Goku rushed in ChiChi's room. He really did hate the view. He went next to ChiChi's bed, he saw she was struggling to breathe and he saw she was disturbed in some sort of way. He place the sensi bean in ChiChi's mouth and made her swallow it. The doctor burst into the room

"WHAT DID YOU JUST GIVE..." but the doctor suddenly stopped when he saw ChiChi open her eyes "how? when?" ChiChi looked up at Goku

"Go...ku" ChiChi whisperd, Goku was so happy, a tear ran down his cheek

"ChiChi i'm sorry" He lowerd his head

"Why?" ChiChi asked in confusion

"I wasn't there when you needed help now look at you!" Then ChiChi remeberd the men. How they hit her, punched her, kiked her and how they... ChiChi eyes went wide, but then she saw Goku 'Goku i'm sorry'

"Don't worry Goku, you came and thats all that matters" she put her hand on his cheek. He bent down to kiss her but before he could she pushed him away. Goku looked at her in shock

'i can't kiss him, he wouldn't want to kiss someone who's been raped by evil'

"i understand, you wouldn't want to kiss someone who didn't mange to save you" Goku looked down, he didn't want ChiChi to see him cry

"NO! its not you its just...just" she couldn't tell him, if she did what will he do? 'he wouldn't want to be with me after what they had done but what will he do if I don't tell him?' Goku looked up, ChiChi looked down "I'm sorry" Goku's fist started to clench, he couldn't stay, he couldn't stand looking at her knowing that she didn't love him, Goku ran out the room as fast as he could Tears streaming down his face

'What have i done, she doesn't love me anymore, how could she? i didn't save her when she needed to be saved'

"GOKU!" ChiChi shouted but it was too late Goku was gone

The doctor cleared his throat "Ummm its looks like you can go hoem now" ChiChi nodded and stood up only to fall. She wasn't just hurting on the outside, she was hurting on the inside aswell

'Goku'

* * *

well thats it for this chapter please R&R and next chapter i will do the lemon one fisrt then the non lemon one but for now BYES BYES 


	6. Tears

Ok i havn't updated for aaaaaages beacause i started to draw now ;; neeways i'll do this chappie and so how many more i do, hmm this chappie isn't gonna be lemon becasue at the moment i'm not in the mood to do one neeways on with the chappiiee!! also i havn't wacth DBZ for aaages so sorry if i'm mistaken by something ;;

* * *

'goku' ChiChi needed to see Goku every moment that Goku thought she didn;t love him was like a needle in ChiChi's heart. Gohan came bursting in the room 

"Mum!! you ok?!?!?" when he saw ChicChi on the floor nearly in tears he rushed to her side "Mum! Mum! answer me" But everytime ChiChi tried to speak a sob only came out. Gohan looked as the doctor stood there totally suprised by her tears "what happened?" The doctors looked into Gohan's eyes they looked angrey he only mumbled and befire he said the fist work

"Go..han" Gohan went back to her side and looked into his mothers eyes, They were lost, dark, it was like looking into a black hole, no emotion exept for sadness. He never saw her like this before

"Mum what happened??"

"Ta..ta...take me t..t..to Go..ku" Gohan was shocked obvislousy something terrible happened between them "P..p..please"

"Dad?"

"PLEASE!" She shouted with tears rolling down her cheeks. Gohan was totally shocked "Quick before...before" She took a huge breathe tryin to get the words out

"Before..."

"Before he leaves!!" Again more tears came out. Just the thought of never seeing Goku again broke her heart

"o..o..ok hold on to me, i've seen dad do this teleportaion thing i think if i try hard enough i can do it" ChiChi grabbed his hand and Gohan Slowley out 2 fingers on his head and concentrated, suddenly they disappered. The doctor still there stood there with wide eyes

'What just happened?'

Goku Was On top of a Steep tall hill that no man can climb thinking about the past with ChiChi and Gohan then suddenly he saw a blur and when he could see what it was clearly he said with such a suprise

"ChiChi"

* * *

sorry its sooo short!!! next one will hhhhoooooopppefully be longer D neways mwahaha cliffhanger :) i'l update as soon as possible 


End file.
